


A people person

by jamcspotters



Series: Harry Potter writings [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Harry Potter x you, Other, Remus Lupin fanfiction, Remus Lupin imagine, Remus Lupin oneshot, Remus Lupin x reader - Freeform, Remus Lupin x you, The Marauders - Freeform, harry potter x reader, remus lupin - Freeform, the marauders x reader, the marauders x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcspotters/pseuds/jamcspotters
Summary: “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”





	A people person

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”
> 
> Pairing: Remus Lupin x reader
> 
> Warnings: Excessive alcohol use? Mentions of drug use?
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (@jamcspotters)

As winter faded into summer and the days grew warmer, your workload at school grew bigger. The library had never been as full as it currently was, you hadn’t seen anything like it in all your seven years at Hogwarts.

The tables were almost always full, and it was a struggle beyond belief to actually have the book you were looking for not having been taken by someone else. Madame Pince had never looked more stressed.

That was actually a common trait for most of the students filling the library; they had never looked more stressed.

You had even spotted both James and Sirius in there the other day, their noses buried in books and foreheads creased. A small part of you wondered why they even bothered, it wasn’t like they didn’t already know it. Their unfair talent at defence against the dark arts bothered you to no end.

Especially since it was your worst class. No, you had to spend hours studying, reading a number of books, and then rereading them, and then reading them again to even stand a chance at the upcoming n.e.w.t’s.

Luckily, you had, in your unbiased opinion, the best boyfriend in the world.

Remus spent hours at the library with you, going over things tens of thousands of times and being patient when you still didn’t get it. Borrowing you his sweaters to wear when you were exhausted from staying up all nights studying and always supplying you with chocolate from his secret stash.

So when the day before exams rolled around, you didn’t feel as nervous as you thought you would have. You managed to drag Remus with you to the library, hurrying to get the right books before settling down at the table in the corner.

Remus was tired, but happier than you had seen him in a long time. For the last few months you had gotten so used to your melancholy boyfriend, so seeing him so cheerful was a change you accepted with open arms. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Perhaps it was the return of summer that had made this change happen, perhaps it was him being determined to enjoy his last few months at school, or maybe the universe was finally aligning in his favour, either way, you couldn’t think of a single person who deserved this more than him.

He was cheerful even when having to spend yet another afternoon explaining the effect of- some terrifying creature. Even as you sighed, letting your head fall to the table with a thud, he only laughed softly, pushing the books away from you and suggesting that maybe you take a break.

You protested half-heartedly, pushing yourself off the table with a deep sigh. His face softened at the exhausted look on your face, and he reached forwards to brush a piece of hair behind your ear, “Love, you need to take a break.”

“I guess you’re right,” you sighed, leaning your head on his shoulder and letting your eyes slip closed, convincing yourself it was only going to be momentarily. He leaned his head atop of yours, and you heard him chuckling quietly as you let out a yawn.

He moved his hand ever so slightly to the right, just enough so that he could grab yours. Tracing small circles on the back of your hand with his calloused thumb, he mumbled something in your ear, “I love you, you know that right?”

Looking up at him, you felt a smile stretch out on your face, your heart fluttering in your chest as you saw the pure adoration in his eyes. “I know,” you spoke softly, “I love you too.”

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against yours. You responded on instinct, the sheer number of times you had done this leaving a pathway in your brain. Action equals reaction.

The table you were sat at luckily offered enough speculation, sheer dumb luck being the only reason Madame Pince wasn’t giving the both of you a detention in that very moment.

His hands moved up your leg, sending sparks from his fingertips as the traced the sensitive skin there. They ended up on your waist, squeezing slightly and you fisted his shirt in your hands.

He tasted like chocolate and coffee, or perhaps it was just your knowledge that he had just had those things tricking into believing it, either way, it was enjoyable.

You traced his jaw slowly, pulling away for a split second just to catch your breath. He started peppering featherlight kisses down your neck, his hands still remaining on your waist.

Cupping his face, you brought his lips back to yours, too caught up in the moment to even worry about getting caught. His lips moved in sync with yours, so used to the action that it went without fail. All those time of clashing teeth and accidentally bumping noses was over, you were so adjusted to each other’s actions and patterns that nothing seemed to go wrong.

Pulling back a final time, you brushed his hair out of his face as you threw a look around you, luckily no one had been around to see it. Remus had a dumbfounded look on his face, a grin slowly stretching out on his face.

“We’re really pushing our luck here, Rem,” you mumbled quietly, motioning to the room around as if to support your statement.

“It was worth it though,” he had a mischievous look in his eyes as a small laugh escaped his lips.

Blushing, you leaned your head on his shoulder, hoping to hide it. “Stop being cheeky,” you mumbled into his shoulder, only receiving a laugh in response. Looking up, you met his eyes, a giddy smile still resident on your face.

“We should get back to studying,” you spoke, looking away from him for just a second to see where your books had gone.

He wiggled his eyebrows, “or we could do something else?”

“Remus!”

The great hall was filled with anxious students, a tense silence hanging over every single person sitting there. It was slowly beginning to empty out, people delivering their tests with shaking hands.

You tapped your pencil against your desk nervously, your brows knitting together as you desperately tried to remember the answer to the last question. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest, just one more question and I’m done, you reminded yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you wracked your brain for information, desperately trying to remember what Remus had told you the other day. The distinguishing traits of a Gindylow were their aggressive nature and- pale green colour!

You had to hold back a gasp as the answer popped into your mind, relief filling you as you entered the last answer into your exam. As you looked over all the questions, you felt your previous anxiety leaving you, this wasn’t too bad.

Pushing your chair out from under the table, you stretched your legs out for the first time in an hour and a half, the tension filling your body letting go as you stood up. Walking up to the ministry official, you put your exam into the pile, turning around and walking out of the great hall as soon as you could.

When you stepped out, it was as if you could finally breathe freely, the tension of a hundred students taking an exam no longer filling the room. Leaning against the wall, you took a few deep breaths in, a smile stretching out on your face. You were finished with your n.e.w.t.’s.

Spotting Remus coming down the hall, you ran toward him, throwing your arms around him and almost knocking him over. He chuckled, hugging you back with a smile.

“I take it exams went well then?” he questioned, cocking his eyebrow with a smile.

“Thanks to you,” you muttered, standing up on your toes to press your lips to his. He responded instantly, arms wrapping around you. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, as you were painfully aware of how in public you were.

Taking a step back, you beamed up at him. He did the same, a smile stretching out on his face as he grabbed your hand, squeezing it slightly. Tightening the hold on you bookbag, you pulled Remus along with you as you headed for the dorms.

“Can I ask you something?” Remus began, looking at you with expectant eyes.

“Of course,” you rolled your eyes, a smile still present on your face.

“There’s this party-” he stopped, laughing quietly as your face scrunched up, “-and I know you’re not the biggest fan of those, but it may be our last before we graduate.”

“You know damn well it won’t be. Have you met James and Sirius?” nudging him with your shoulder, you met his eyes, the pleading look in them almost won you over instantly.

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus slipped his hand out of yours, instead throwing an arm around your shoulder. “C’mon.”

“Fine”, you sighed, leaning into his touch, ”but you owe me.”

“If we’re going to be technical here-”

“Don’t you start-”

“-then you’re the one who owes me,” he had a teasing smile on his face. You stood up on your toes, leaning in as if to kiss him. You could see him swallowing hard, proximity still affecting him even after being in a relationship for so long. Just as your lips were about to meet his, you stopped, instead whispering;

“Watch it, or I’m not coming.”

It was an empty threat, you both knew it. And so you ended up in the middle of the common room late that night, a cup of firewhiskey in your hand and Remus arm around your waist.

He was deep in conversation with James, talking eagerly about the latest Quidditch game. Taking a sip from your cup, you tried to drown out their talk about which team was the best.

Letting your eyes wander around the room, you searched for someone to talk to, hopefully, someone who wouldn’t go on about Quidditch the way James did.

It seemed like both Lily and Marlene had decided to sit this party out, neither of them being anywhere in the room. Sighing deeply, you turned your focus back to James, who was waving his hands about excitedly as he recounted the lastest match between his favourite teams.

You could feel Remus shake with laughter next to you, James’ vivid retelling being almost too ridiculous. Shaking your head with a smile, you leaned your head on Remus’ shoulder, smiling softly when he looked down at you.

Before James had the chance to begin telling you about another game, Sirius strutted over, giving you a sympathetic look. He knew all too well how excited James got about Quidditch. Looking between you and Remus, he spoke, changing the subject:

“How’s the happy couple?”

“We’re good, Sirius,” you smiled, silently thanking him for saving you from another fifteen minutes if Quidditch talk.

“Even though he dragged you to another party?” Sirius spoke with a teasing smile, laughing at the way Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s not that bad,” you rolled your eyes with a smile, squeezing Remus’ arm slightly.

“I didn’t know that Lily and Marlene weren’t coming,” he confessed, looking guilty.

“It’s fine,” you insisted, not totally convincing your boyfriend as he narrowed his eyes at you.

Patting his arm reassuringly, you turned your attention back to Sirius, who was talking passionately about his plans for after graduation. You tried to suppress a yawn, leaning on Remus’ shoulder again.

“You know you can go back to the dorms, right love?” he spoke, his brows furrowing in concern, “I know you’re tired from exams.”

“I might just take you up on that offer,” you confessed, throwing one last glance around the room.

“That book you wanted to borrow is still lying on my bed, do you want me to go and get it?”

Shaking your head, you spoke, “I’ll just go get it on the way to my dorm.”

“Are you sure?” he was still a bit hesitant on leaving you alone for the night.

“Yes,” you stood up on your toes to press a kiss to his lips. The familiar action brought a warmth to your chest and just as you were about to pull away you hear Sirius wolf whistle from beside you.

Your face burned with embarrassment as you pulled away from the kiss, hiding your face in Remus’ shoulder. Sirius let out a loud laugh from beside you, only stopping when James whacked him on the arm,

“Tosser,” you mumbled, sticking your tongue out at him as you stepped away from the group.

“Where are you going?” James asked, looking between you and Remus.

“I’m going to call it a night,” you smiled, “exams have got me knackered.”

“Bye,” you heard them call out from behind you as you pushed through the crowd to get to the boys’ staircase.

Turning back one last time, you searched the common room for your boyfriend. Meeting his eyes with a smile, you waved, laughing quietly to yourself as he waved back.

Pulling yourself up the stairs with heavy steps, you finally felt the exhaustion from the past few weeks seeping in, your eyelids growing heavier with each step.

Stepping into the boys’ dorm, you walked the familiar path to Remus’ bed, and just as he had promised, the book laid there waiting for you. Shivering slightly, you didn’t think once before grabbing the nearest sweater and pulling it over your head.

Warmth instantly spread through you, and you sighed comfortably as you sat down on the edge of Remus’ bed, picking up the book he had laid out for you. Reading the back cover, you leaned back on the bed, you were only going to stay for a few minutes, so what’s the harm?

As you desperately tried to focus on the words littering the page, you felt yourself drift further and further away from reality, the thought of sleep lulling you in. Snuggling into Remus’ pillow, you felt your eyes slip shut, sleep consuming you as the book became long forgotten.

The sound of loud voice and laughter pulled you out from your peaceful sleep. With your mind still disoriented from sleep, you wondered why the voices sounded so masculine, had someone snuck into the girls’ dorm.

Forcing your eyes open, you looked around, only to realize that you must have fallen asleep in Remus’ bed. Sitting up, you patiently waited for the Marauders to come stumbling into the dorm as they did after every party, poor Remus was probably trying to keep them all upright as they climbed up the stairs.

“Remus, mate, you need to get to bed,” you heard James’ muffled voice coming from outside of the door.

Remus mumbled something incoherent back, and you heard Sirius laugh hysterically as a response. You could practically hear James shaking his head, and as the door swung open all four boys’ eyes widened at the sight of you.

“Y/n!” Remus shouted excitedly, making you flinch at the sound. As your eyes met his, and you saw the goofy grin spreading out on his face, you couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Are you high?” you questioned with a laugh, rolling your eyes at the way he feigned insult.

Sirius pushed Remus towards you, leaving him to stumble for a few steps before he grabbed you, steadying himself. “Not high, just obscenely drunk.”

Remus kept his hands firmly planted on your waist, and a part of you suspected it was the only way he could keep himself upright. Grinning down at you, he leaned down, beginning to pepper kisses all along your neck.

Rolling your eyes, you pushed him back gently, suppressing a laugh at the pout that found its’ way onto his face. “We should get you to bed, Rem.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, he laughed when you smacked his chest, “not like that you goof.”

His eyes travelled up your body, stopping when they came to your chest. You were about to tell him off for being so cheeky when his grin grew even wider and he spoke:

“You’re wearing my sweater.”

The pure happiness in his voice made you grin, pecking his lips lightly before you tipped him over, sending him to crash into the mattress. Rolling around, he looked up at you for a split second before a mischievous smirk made its’ way onto his face. Before you had the time to react he had grabbed your hand, pulling you down with him.

You landed next to him with a soft thud, shaking your head at how proud of himself he looked. “How did you get this drunk, Rem?” you laughed, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I failed to realize that jello shots contain alcohol,” he confessed, turning towards you.

His nose was almost touching yours, and you felt a smile stretch out on your face as Remus leaned even closer, as if he was about to tell you a secret-

“Can we cuddle?“

You pretended to think for a moment, giggling slightly when you finally answered, “Of course.”

He instantly pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you as he let out a relieved breath. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he mumbled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rem.”

The two of you laid in silence for god knows how long, just enjoying each other’s presence. Remus was breathing so deeply you were sure he must have fallen asleep, that was until:

“I think we should go to another party soon.”


End file.
